Reasurance
by baymaxlover
Summary: Its hard to forget about the empty bed in your bedroom when there is no longer an unfortunate super criminal pursuing you. Luckily sometimes there is someone to help when it starts to be to much. (first fic :)
1. Chapter 1 Baymax

Hiro was still upset, but his grief became manageable when he looked across his room over at the robot Tadashi had left behind. Baymax was just a robot. He didn't have feelings or independent thought but if Hiro could forget those things for even a moment it would feel like his brother was there with him again. Small nuisances of Tadashi's personality played in Baymax's programming. He didn't understand sarcasm or vocal expression very much but under the slightly bumbling processes there was a goal and a dream to help people. This was the part of himself Tadashi had put into Baymax. To some degree it was the thing Hiro respected most in Tadashi as well. His selfless nature always felt like something Hiro couldn't attain. It was also the thing that had made Tadashi such a good older brother.

"You're emotional state seems to have improved. For future reference may I inquire as to what has made you happy Hiro?" Baymax tilted his head to the side slightly in question.

Hiro glanced up at Baymax with a somber smile. "It's nothing really, you just remind me of Tadashi a lot. Having you here makes it easier to deal with well.."

Hiro drifted off he didn't really want to say Tadashi was dead aloud. Doing so would make it seem more real. Hiro didn't really want to give it so much thought.

"I'm glad I could help ease your burdens. I just performed another scan it appears you have a small laceration on your leg. My recommendation for treatment is an antibacterial spray and a bandage. May I see your injury?" Baymax inquired.

Hiro cringed slightly. He'd been a little off lately and managed to trip on his way home earning him a small gash. He'd forgotten about it until Baymax had brought it up again. He let out a breath before pulling up his pant leg.

"It might be a good idea to wipe it down a little first.." Hiro muttered.

Baymax nodded. "After visually assessing your injury I would agree with you. First rinsing the injury with lukewarm water would be beneficial. One moment please."

Baymax tottered off for a moment to go gather the materials he needed. Hiro laid back on his bed with a small sigh. Now that all of his problems with the university and the professor were over keeping his mind of his brother seemed to get much harder. Hiro opened his eyes a moment later when he felt Baymax gently cleaning the small cut on his leg.

"Did you perhaps receive this injury because you were distracted Hiro?" Baymax asked.

Hiro looked away from his leg for a moment to address Baymax. "Uh yeah actually…"

"Were you thinking about Tadashi?" Baymax paused for a moment in his work.

Hiro swallowed and nodded. It was hard not to. Even though he knew Tadashi wouldn't want him to be thinking like he was he couldn't help it. Memories and his final moments with him kept playing in his mind. He constantly wondered that if he had said or done something different would have Tadashi still been alive?

Baymax blinked processing the information. "Perhaps I should contact your support group for assistance?"

Hiro shook his head. "No, that's alright Baymax. If you could just finish bandaging me up that'd be fine."

"I must insist that action be taken to help control you're emotional state. By not doing so you're risk for future injury increases." Baymax appealed as he tied off the bandage on Tadashi's leg.

"No, Baymax really I'm ok. You can go back to your charging station now. I'm satisfied with my care." Hiro said quickly. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.

"If I leave now I would be neglecting my programming. Your psychological needs have not been addressed." Baymax pressed.

Hiro sighed. "Fine, how do you meet my psychological needs?"

Baymax sat on Hiro's bed. "I have a video of Tadashi singing a lullaby in my data banks. Would this perhaps make you feel better?"

Hiro nodded. It was probably the song he sang sometimes when Hiro was sick in the past. Hiro bit his lip as a whole new set of memories came rushing back. It was difficult to keep his emotions in check when the video started to play. Tadashi was working at his desk at the university. He probably didn't even know Baymax's camera was on. The gentle melody finally broke Hiro. Silently tears started to fall.

"It's ok to cry Hiro. It is a natural response to pain." Baymax gently hugged Hiro offering physical reassurance.

They sat like that for a good while. The video was left on replay the whole time.

When Hiro's shuddery breaths finally eased Baymax finally pulled away. He took out a tissue and wiped Hiro's face clean of his tears and gave him a warm drink to help calm him down.

"Thank you Baymax. I think I feel a little better now." Hiro said softly.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked.

Hiro nodded. "Yeah. I'm satisfied with my care."


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

Chapter 2 Reassurance from Friends

The following morning Hiro stretched and sighed as he crawled out from under the warm blankets. Today was Saturday so he had the whole day to do whatever he wanted. Unfortunately as of late his thoughts always drifted to his brother when he had free time. Jeez, even keeping his thoughts away from Tadashi when he _had _stuff to do was hard.

Hiro cradled his head in his hands. All the crying he did last night had left him with a headache. Maybe waking up this morning wasn't such a good idea after all. Hiro looked over at Baymax's charging station. Baymax would probably have something to treat his headache. No, he didn't need Baymax for that. He could do some things for himself. An aspirin and some water would probably be fine Hiro thought.

He looked up for a moment when he heard a _ping_ sound from his computer. Apparently Baymax had decided to contact his support group last night anyway because they were coming to the café to _"_study" for the test they had Monday in an hour.

"Baymax activate!" Hiro growled out softly.

The gentle whirr of Baymax's air pump sounded across the small room moments later. Hiro grimaced. Baymax was only doing as he was programmed but that didn't mean Hiro accepted the robot's actions.

Once Baymax was fully inflated he quickly tottered his way over to the scowling Hiro seemingly oblivious to the boy's sudden distaste for the robot. "Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion."

Hiro remained silent hoping his glare would be enough to get through to the robot. When Baymax failed to respond to his scowl though Hiro finally resolved to speak. "Baymax I told you not to contact everyone! I said I was fine!"

Baymax paused for a moment before responding. "I apologize, however contact with others is very important to recovery from grief. "

Hiro huffed quietly. "I still expressly said I didn't want you to contact them."

Baymax watched Hiro curiously taking note of his actions for future reference. "Sometimes meeting a patients needs requires what you may call "tough love" you need support to help you through your grief Hiro."

Hiro paused momentarily before slumping down on his bed. That had sounded so much like Tadashi it hurt. He always used to say that when he made Hiro do something he didn't want to. _Tough love Hiro…_

"I've performed a scan. You are dehydrated. I will retrieve water for you. At this time I recommend you refrain from crying if you can." Baymax stated. He then turned to get Hiro water as he had said.

"I wasn't going to cry!" Hiro shouted out after Baymax. He was lying though. A lump had already formed in his throat and keeping the tears from his eyes seemed impossible.

"Hiro are you ok?" GoGo Peered around the corner of his room. "Honey and I came early. I hope that's Alright."

Hiro opened his mouth in shock, before looking away from the two. He couldn't look at them after what they'd just heard. "It's fine."

Honey shook her head. "Hiro, you didn't answer the first question."

"I'm fine! Just quit bothering me about it!" Hiro snapped. He didn't want to talk about Tadashi anymore. Was that so hard to understand?

Honey stumbled back a little bit at Hiro's outburst bumping into Baymax.

"Oh Baymax I'm sorry!" Honey said quickly.

"There there." Baymax replied. He then tottered back over to Hiro with the still nearly full glass.

"I must ask that you drink this. It will help alleviate your headache." Baymax said as he handed Hiro the water.

"Um thanks Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care." Baymax turned then and returned to his charging station.

Unfortunately this left Hiro in a rather awkward position with Honey and Go Go. "Go ahead and sit. Is it ok if we don't talk about it today? I'm fine really." Hiro said dejectedly.

Go Go and Honey looked slightly suspicious. "For now I suppose we don't have to talk about it." Honey said.

Go Go looked over at her and whispered softly. "That's why Baymax called us though."

Honey looked guiltily back at Hiro. "We can at least wait til Wasabi and Fred get here anyway."

Hiro glared at Honey silently from his bed.

"Drink your water Hiro." Go Go urged.

Hiro glared. "I'm not thirsty."

Go Go sighed. "Hiro don't be stubborn. You'll make yourself sick."

"What gives you any right!" Hiro started but was quickly interrupted by Wassabi's voice.

"We are your friend's Hiro that's what gives us any right." Wasabi scolded quickly from the doorway. Fred was following close behind as well.

Hiro looked up with a sad resignation. He honestly wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to drink it. It would make him feel better but why did he deserve that? In the end he was the reason Tadashi was gone now. If he hadn't made those bots Tadashi would have never burned in that fire.

To appease his friends, Hiro took a sip before setting the glass down on his side table.

Go Go looked satisfied.

"I'm not ready for this yet guys. I'm sorry. I just can't right now." Hiro said softly.

Fred and Wasabi came closer. "We just want you to know that when you are ready we'll be here for you Hiro."

Go Go and Honey nodded at what Fred had said. Hiro sighed a little in response. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime you need just call." Go Go patted Hiro's shoulder before turning to leave. Honey, Fred and Wasabi weren't far behind.

(I've suddenly acquired a taste for reviews. I love them. If you like the story leave a little something below :)


	3. Chapter 3 Aunt Cass

Reassurance chapter 3 Aunt Cass

Hiro laid there for a long time. He wasn't sure exactly how long it had been until Aunt Cass came up to check on him later that day. It was around five o'clock when she knocked on his door. He looked up at the door sullenly. "Come in."

The door creaked open slowly as Aunt Cass stepped into the room. Mochi followed at her heels plodding across the floor toward Hiro's bed on tiny paws. Aunt Cass sighed. "You didn't come down at all today. I would have come up earlier but the shop was busy."

Hiro ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry Aunt Cass it's just…"

Aunt Cass shook her head. "Its fine Hiro I had things under control. What I was trying to say was I was just a little worried."

Hiro returned a concerned expression of his own. "No Aunt Cass I'm fine really. Don't worry about me."

Aunt Cass sighed yet again before sitting down on the edge of Hiro's bed. "I know you're upset Hiro. Did you think I didn't hear you last night? And this morning Honey and Go Go weren't here to study. They told me."

Inwardly Hiro cursed before glaring over at Baymax's charging station. Hiro was tempted to reprogram him but he didn't have the heart to tamper with Tadashi's last creation.

Hiro bit his lip. He was being childish. He couldn't believe he was bothering everyone with this. Ultimately it was really Tadashi doing it though. Even though he wasn't here anymore he was still using Baymax to nag him.

Hiro had tried to deter Aunt Cass. She wouldn't be leaving now if she wasn't sure he was alright. That was clear now. Hiro frowned. "I…" Hiro swallowed looking away from Aunt Cass to gather his nerve. What if she thought he was being stupid? She came to help! She wouldn't just laugh at him would she?

The bed groaned suddenly. Aunt Cass and Hiro looked over to see Mochi trying to pull himself up onto the bed. The poor thing looked pathetic. "Mochi needs to go on a diet."

Hiro grinned over at Aunt Cass. She fought to keep a straight face but in the end lost the fight succumbing to a fit of giggles. Hiro laughed too before he pulled a much offended looking Mochi up onto the bed.

Aunt Cass wiped a few tears out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Mochi." She stroked the cat's back for a moment placating the ruffled feline.

The mirth of the moment fled quickly though and Aunt Cass smiled sadly at her nephew. "You miss him don't you?"

Hiro looked up with a small nod.

"That's not all though is it? That's not the reason you pushed everyone away this morning?" Aunt Cass asked solemnly.

Hiro frowned. He didn't realize then but she was right. He didn't want to talk because he was afraid. In fact even now with Aunt Cass he was afraid. "I'm scared Aunt Cass. Losing Tadashi.."

Hiro swallowed as he tried to keep the tears at bay. "Losing Tadashi was so hard. I wasn't ready. People can leave just like that. What am I supposed to do if that were to happen to you or go go or wasabi or honey? I don't think I could take it. Everyone around me seems to die. Mom and Dad wouldn't have been in the car that day if it wasn't for me. That was my fault. They died because of me. It's the same with Tadashi he wouldn't be dead either if I hadn't been at the College that day."

Aunt Cass shook her head. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to them Hiro. There was no way you could have known those things would happen."

Hiro rubbed at his face. "I'm afraid to get close to people now. Almost all the people I really ever got close to were taken from me Aunt Cass."

Aunt Cass put her hand on Hiro's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "Hiro, you listen to me. What you're feeling right now about Tadashi. I know what it's like. When I lost my sister I felt the same way. I had people to be there for though. I had you and Tadashi. There wasn't much time to really give any of it much thought. Eventually when I did though, like you've been doing now, I felt similarly. If someone you love could be taken from you so easily why would you ever choose to care? Missing Tadashi is only proof of how much he mattered to you. Would you want to throw away everything you had with Tadashi just because he's gone now?"

Hiro gave pause. "No."

Aunt Cass nodded and ruffled his hair. "That's right my little College man."

Hiro gave a slight smile. "Thanks Aunt Cass."

(Reviews Please? J I'll love you always! Any suggestions for future chapters? I'll give a shout out if I take your idea :P)


	4. Chapter 4 Tadashi

Chapter 4 reassurance from Tadashi

It had been a while since Hiro had talked with Aunt Cass. He'd started to feel a little better about Tadashi since then but it was difficult none the less. Go Go and Honey seemed to notice he was still a little off and often tried to take his mind off of his brother. Hiro appreciated their efforts but after his conversation with Aunt Cass he wasn't sure if he wanted to take his mind off of Tadashi.

He looked over Tadashi's workspace with a sigh. The university had given it to him following his brother's death but even though it was his now Hiro had trouble recognizing it as his own. He'd left many things in place and hadn't given a lot of thought to personalizing the space. He didn't have the heart for it. Maybe after a while he'd be willing to change it up but for now seeing everything as Tadashi left it gave him comfort.

Honey patted his shoulder with a small smile. "Have you looked through his computer yet?"

Hiro shook his head. "I don't know if I should."

Honey laughed a little. "I'm surprised Hiro, you and Tadashi were very close. He wouldn't mind. In fact I think there might be something on there he wants you to see."

Hiro looked back at Honey Lemon with a curious expression. "Did he tell you that?"

Honey smiled sadly. "Not exactly, rather I overheard him talking about it to Baymax. I'll give you some privacy."

Hiro nodded before sitting in front of Tadashi's old computer. It had been a few months since it had been booted up so some updates had to be applied but Hiro didn't mind waiting. After all at the end of those updates he'd get to see something from Tadashi.

Once everything had been loaded Hiro looked through some of Tadashi's most recent files. One labeled video diary caught his eye.

There were 4 videos each relatively short in the file. Hiro opened the first one with a bit of reluctance.

Tadashi's face appeared on the screen. He looked tired. He looked younger though too. Maybe it was his freshman year? "I've been doing some psychology research as of late. A number of the resources I've looked into have stated that keeping a diary can be good for mental health so I figured I'd try it."

Tadashi paused for a moment. He almost looked like he was reconsidering but shook his head and kept on with it. "I.. I guess the real reason I'm trying it is because I've been having some trouble sleeping lately. I thought maybe this might help. My younger brother Hiro…"

Hiro leaned forward as he watched the video. He was intrigued. Why would he keep Tadashi up at night? He was usually pretty respectful when Tadashi wanted to go to bed.

Tadashi started fiddling with something on his desk. "Hiro is a really smart kid. He worries me a lot though."

Hiro sighed sadly. That would be just like him. He always worried.

"Hiro had a nightmare last night. I don't think he remembers it because this morning he seemed perfectly normal but it shed some light on some oddities I've noticed ever since he started high school. He was muttering in his sleep and seemed distressed so I got up since I was still awake. He didn't say a lot but he mentioned enough to where I could pick out he was doing some less then reputable business with people in the slums of Sanfransokyo."

Hiro furrowed his brows. It was his own guilty conscience that had tipped Tadashi off to his bot fighting?

Tadashi tried to laugh off some discomfort. "I think he's bot fighting. I smelled cigarette smoke on him too. I don't think he took a cigarette from anyone but enough people down there smoke to where keeping the scent off yourself is darn near impossible. That's why I'm pretty sure his nightmare had some basis in reality."

Maybe it was a good thing Tadashi picked up on his bot fighting like that. If he hadn't Hiro wasn't sure he would have made it out of a few of those scrapes alright.

Tadashi shook his head. "I'm going to keep a closer eye on him. For now that should be enough. I'll put in a new entry later. Taping this has helped me work through my thoughts a bit. I don't think this is such a bad idea. This whole video diary anyway.."

Hiro sighed. That was very much Tadashi. Hiro clicked on the next video.

In this one Tadashi looked a little less tired. "I picked Hiro up from a bot fight today. The darn kid wastes his talent almost every night now doing that stuff. He's actually earned himself a nickname believe it or not. I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing but I know who the little badger is if I hear the name around. I guess it's because people think he's tenacious but I'm not sure."

Hiro laughed he remembered bragging about that to Tadashi. He was less than thrilled.

"I think I'm going to try and introduce him to Callaghan. Maybe once he sees his idol at the university he might change his mind about attending." Tadashi quickly turned off the camera. He seemed eager to set his plan in motion.

He planned it. Hiro grinned with a little annoyance. Tadashi knew him to well. It worked. After all he was attending wasn't he? "Maybe you should have been a recruiter Tadashi. You would have been good at it."

Hiro clicked on the third video.

"It worked. Hiro is working on his project for Callaghan. I have no doubt he'll win an invitation. I think mom and dad would be quite proud. I've been thinking about them a lot lately and it lead me to thinking about how their loss affected Hiro and I. It made me want to make a special entry. Their loss was unexpected. I was thinking maybe I should prepare a little just in case. I would have wanted a message I could replay when I lost them so that's what I'm going to do for Hiro. It'll be here in case something happens." Tadashi looked sadly at the screen. "If you are watching this Hiro, I'm sorry. Go to the next video.."

Hiro blinked back tears. He was talking directly to him. It was overwhelming. He took a moment to steady his emotions before clicking the last video.

"Hiro.."

Hiro sat watching intently.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. The promise I made you after they left. You were very little at the time. You may not remember but you had a nightmare and asked what would happen if the same thing happened to me. I promised it wouldn't."

Hiro bit his lip and tried to choke back his tears.

"I want you to know I love you and there are others that love you and are here to support you as well."

Hiro looked behind his shoulder towards the shared lab the others were working in and nodded.

"I'll always be in your heart your mind and part of me is in Baymax. Partially I built him for you. Baymax can be there even I can't. Remember that Hiro."

Hiro nodded.

"You have a lot to live for Hiro. Look through my computer some more. I have some blueprints in case you feel lonely sometimes. I think working on one of my ideas might help."

Hiro nodded again. "I will Tadashi."

"Tell Aunt Cass I love her too Ok?"

Hiro smiled. "Yeah I will."

Tadashi clicked off and Hiro dried his eyes. Tadashi had piles of blueprints and ideas worked up. If he couldn't have his brother, Tadashi was right, at least he could have part of his mind…

(I think this is a longer chapter. Sorry for taking so long. This is the last chapter. 99% sure. I have some cute ideas for other fics though watch my page for more stories soon. Weak ending? I'm not sure.)


End file.
